Hallways and Closets
by Lacey Barbed Wire
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw pointing out that the Hallway seems to be the designated Swan Queen makeout point. This in turn reminded me of the Jori closet. So, I combined the two! Takes place in a Highschool AU. One shot


**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter One**

Tori resisted slightly as Jade dragged her out of the classroom. But only slightly. "Jade!" She pouted. "We're going to be late for class!" Jade snorted.

"Late? Vega, I think you're seriously underestimating my libido right now." She said, smirking over her shoulder. "We're going to be missing that class today." Tori gulped. She could never decide if she loved or hated when Jade got like this. On the one hand, it meant she'd be ditching at least one class, and it always resulted in an increase in the rumor that the janitor's closet was haunted by the ghost of a young woman who screamed a lot. On the other hand, well, it was 'sexy time' with Jade. She decided that the rumors and missed class would be worth it. "And don't worry about that stupid ghost rumor either, I've got something to take care of that." Tori gulped again as Jade's smirk switched from 'sexy' to 'evil'. Though, admittedly, the 'evil' smirk was pretty sexy. She'd always wondered why Emma always seemed to get so distracted when Regina was being 'evil' before she started dating Jade, but now she knew. Evil was sexy.

At the same time

Regina resisted the urge to turn around as a note pegged her in the back of the head. She knew who it was. Even Killian wouldn't be so stupid as to throw a note in the middle of Mrs. Nolan's class. No, only her idiot of a girlfriend was that stupid. There was peace for a few minutes, then a second note hit her when the short haired teacher turned to face the board. Regina scowled. She knew this pattern. Emma would continue to throw the balls of paper until Regina gave in and read them, or the teacher noticed the growing number of paper balls around Regina's desk and read them. Most people would be deterred by the fact that said teacher was their mother, but Emma just seemed to find it funny when her mother's face started to burn as Emma's notes about what she wanted to do with Regina got more and more graphic. Admittedly, Regina was also amused by the way the woman reacted, not that she'd ever admit it. Sighing as a third note hit her, Regina made her choice and deftly scooped the three notes up. She stiffened as she could practically feel Emma's triumphant smirk, then uncrumpled the notes. Regina scanned them quickly and let out a slight sigh of relief as she saw that Emma just wanted a make out session in the hallway. Good. She'd seen the look in Jade's eyes earlier that morning, and did not want to have to fight the goth girl for the right to use the closet. She knew that the closet was unofficially Jade and Tori's, just as the hallway next to it was unofficially her and Emma's, but it was also the only sufficiently comfortable and private place to have sex in the school, unless one has so few standards that they were willing to do the deed in a bathroom. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the notes into her backpack and nodded without turning around. Once again, she felt Emma's smirk turn into a grin. Ugh. Sometimes Emma could be a bigger pervert than Neal and Ruby combined. Not that she wouldn't enjoy the make out session of course.

Five minutes later

Emma glared at Ruby and Belle. "Hey! Get out of here! This hallway is ours!" Ruby looked up and down said hallway.

"You're kidding me right?" She demanded. "You two are claiming this whole hallway as your own? You realize that it's, you know, a whole hallway, right? There's plenty of room for two couples." Regina shook her head. This was one point where she completely agreed with Emma.

"No. It's far too uncomfortable, making out next to another couple." Ruby sighed as Belle looked from Regina to her girlfriend and back again.

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else." Ruby growled. She couldn't argue with Regina's voice of command. She looked speculatively at the janitor's closet across the hall. "I suppose there's always the janitor's closet." She mused. Belle paled slightly.

"Isn't that the haunted one?" She asked. The others stared at her, and she blushed. "I've heard the screaming, and the things being thrown at the walls." Emma chuckled.

"That closet's haunted alright. Haunted by those two that is." The others turned around to see Jade dragging a blushing Tori into said closet. "Those screams?" She said with a smirk. "That's Tori." Belle's face got even redder as she realized what Emma was saying. Ruby whistled.

"Wow, Jade must be pretty damn good. I've heard the screaming too. They better be careful though, or else a teacher's going to go investigate and walk in on them." Regina smirked.

"That won't be a problem anymore." She said. The others stared at her now.

"...what did you do this time?" Emma asked, sounding slightly scared.

"Nothing too bad." Regina said with a shrug. "Jade was also worried that somebody, specifically Mr. Gold," They all shuddered at the thought of the principal walking in on them. "Would hear Tori and investigate, so I gave her one of my ball gags. It was too small for Emma anyway, so I figured that I might as well let Jade have it." Belle's face was approaching tomato red at this point, while Emma and Ruby merely looked thoughtful.

"Huh. Considering how whipped Jade is, I figured for sure that Tori would be the one to gag Jade." Emma said, staring at the now closed door.

"Well, considering how much more...experienced Jade is, I imagine that Tori lets Jade be on top in bed." Regina said with another shrug. "Now then, Ruby, Belle. If you'd be so kind as to leave, the 'sheriff' and I have business to attend to." Emma pouted as the other two left laughing.

"I told you, I forgot that Halloween was Friday!" She said defensively. "Lots of people screw up and wear their costume the day before!" Regina nodded and pressed Emma up against the wall.

"Whatever you say sheriff." She whispered in Emma's ear, making the blonde shiver.


End file.
